Garnet's Rafting Ruckus
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Garnet is quite the adventurous Ham...but this adventure might be a little more perilous than she originally thought.


Garnet's Rafting Ruckus  
  
Note: Crystal is planning on camping and Garnet is inspired by her owner's sense of adventure and discovery. There is one problem with her idea...When the Ham Hams are river rafting, Boss falls overboard and he can't swim ! Will Garnet be able to save him ?  
  
"Why do I always have to do everything ?"—Boss to the Ham-Hams  
  
"Because it was your idea ?"—Oxnard's response to Boss ,  
  
'Hamtaro: The Flying Ham-Hams'  
  
Chapter 1—Garnet's Formula for Adventure  
  
Garnet watched enthusiastically while her owner Crystal packed up a few things for her camping trip into the forest with her parents. Garnet had heard about this thing called camping before and it sounded like tons of fun. She was inspired to take a camping trip herself with her Ham-Ham friends. But she was going to have to convince them first of going. However, knowing how adventurous her friends were, she wouldn't have much trouble in having them all agree to her plans.  
  
As Crystal left with her family, Garnet made her escape toward the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. When she entered, the Ham-Hams were already discussing how they wanted to spend the day. There were so many options, so many choices. It was difficult for any of them to make a decision. Then, Garnet cleared her throat to get some attention. "How about this, my friends ? We could all go on a nice camping trip. I've been planning on using this raft for quite some time, and I know of a really incredible river near here...", Garnet said, excitedly. "Sounds interesting ! I'm willing to give it a try !", Maxwell said. The others agreed. "Hey, I'm always up for a challenge !", Boss exclaimed, raising his fist into the air briskly. With that said, the Ham-Hams followed Garnet to the campground she mentioned and began setting up camp immediately.  
  
Chapter 2—The River of Challenge  
  
After the campsite had been completely set up, Garnet had laid her yellow raft by the river, and the Ham-Hams boarded it. With their combined effort, they began rowing down the blue winding path. All of a sudden the water began to become a little rocky. "Hold on everyone, this is where the river becomes a little unstable here !", she shouted above the roar of the raging waters. She had been rafting before and she was used to how unpredictable nature could be, for after all, she had been raised among it.  
  
As the waters became rougher, Boss began to lose his balance and fell overboard. "Help ! HELP ! I still don't know how to swim !", Boss wailed as he began to drift quickly downstream. "Oh, no ! Wait, Boss...I'll catch up to you. Don't panic !", Garnet called to him, but he was still struggling. The others took care of the raft with Hamtaro, Maxwell and Dexter as the lead rowers. Many of them were frightened, but they felt more at ease since Hamtaro, Maxwell and Dexter were making certain no one else would get hurt. Garnet continued swimming as fast as her little arms could carry her. At last, she finally caught up to Boss. He had passed out from overexertion, but he was ok. Luckily, he hadn't drowned. The yellow raft soon caught up to Garnet and her fellow friends helped her lift Boss back into the raft. Soon, the waters calmed back down and the ride was coming near to a close since the path was winding down to dry land. Soon, Boss would come to, and it was certain he wouldn't want anymore dealings with water for a while.  
  
Chapter 3—S'mores By the Campfire  
  
As soon as Boss awakened, Bijou hugged him and kissed his cheek gently. "Boss ! I am so very happy that you are alive ! If it weren't for the courageous effort of Garnet, you might've drowned.", Bijou said, clutching onto Boss's arm lovingly. Boss's whiskers stood on end and he blushed profusely. "It was nothing. I was doing what any friend would do. Besides, I knew that the rest of you would take control of the situation. I'm so fortunate to have such amazing friends as you !", Garnet said, grinning brilliantly. Cappy held out a stick toting a large marshmallow to the fire. It became brown and glowed before he snuffed out the flame. He placed the toasted marshmallow in his graham cracker sandwich and took a big bite. "These are stupendous, Garnet ! Is it some Swedish delicacy ?", Cappy questioned. "No, this is American, Cappy. But, the chocolate is specifically Swedish, my young friend !", Garnet replied, her wide grin sparkling. The others had already eaten the rest of the s'mores. Garnet predicted that they would be devoured so quickly, and she didn't mind. She had brought them for that purpose anyhow. She never wanted this time with her friends to end, but she realized that the others had to return to their owners. "I have to be going, it's getting rather late and I want to return home before Crystal notices I was gone.", Garnet said, as her friends hugged her and thanked her for such a stupendous day. Garnet was only too happy to oblige. She had taught them all about teamwork and facing adversity with bravery. Even though she had been a little frightened herself, it was no shame to be frightened when the situation was uncertain. For one to admit their fear and face it was a step in the right direction to growth and enlightenment. She had taught her friends this important lesson and learned it herself. She could hardly wait for tomorrow. She wondered what things she would learn and what adventures she would partake. To her, the sky was the limit !  
  
Epilogue  
  
After saying goodbye to her friends, and returned home. Crystal had just gotten into the door and told her furry friend all about what she had done the night before. She had gone on a nature hike with mom and dad. She told Garnet that the forest in Japan was far different than the forest in Sweden. Garnet chuckled to herself. She had seen the many cherry trees Japan was famous for. "I wish you could've gone with us, dearest friend.", Crystal said, stroking Garnet's cheeks and forehead affectionately. "In a way, I did. Because wherever I go, you're there with me.", Garnet thought to herself. Yawning, Crystal gently kissed Garnet atop her nose and wished her a good night. As she turned the lights off, she said her prayers and went into a deep sleep. "Good night my dear friend. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be sensational as well !", Garnet mused as she closed her eyes and dreamed of her discoveries to come, prancing through fields of sunflowers and enjoying the company of her friends.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 10, 2002 


End file.
